


Brother

by Rogue_Swordsmith



Series: Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Short Story, based off a poem, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Swordsmith/pseuds/Rogue_Swordsmith
Summary: Call me Reverendbecause I will be your doom,I am your hell and your heaven combinedCall me CaptainBecause I am your gloryI am your justice and your salvationCall me SonFor I was your hopeI am your love and your hatred in oneCall me BrotherFor I can be your lightI am your doom, your honor, your hope
Relationships: None
Series: Fairy Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144007





	Brother

There once was a prince who wished to travel the world. So he snuck out of his palace, taking food and weapons with him. He took his horse and set out for adventure.

His father stopped him at the city gates, backed by a company of guards. "If you leave this city, you will henceforth be nameless and cut off from your inheritance."

The prince tossed his head defiantly. "I want to explore, father. You can not keep me here."

The old king stepped aside. "Then go. You are no longer my son."

Wounded by the king's decree, the nameless prince spurred his horse to canter.

He roamed the countryside for many days, but quickly grew bored of the endless plains. Upon coming across a large steepled building, he slid off his horse and staggered inside to rest.

When he awoke, there was water and food in bowls beside him. A young priest stood by, silently watching.

"Thank you." The prince bolted the food, but was careful to not cause a mess. When he was done, he looked back to the priest. "Who are you?"

The priest knelt and intoned, "Call me Reverend." He slipped a dagger from his belt and the prince leapt back. "Because I will be your doom. I am your hell and your heaven combined. Repent, young prince, and you will be saved."

Knocking the dagger from Reverend's hand with a kick, the prince drew his sword and held the blade to Reverend's throat. "I am no prince. I am a mere traveler. Forgive my sins, and I will forgive yours."

Reverend cracked a rueful smile. "How can I forgive what I do not know?"

The traveler sheathed his sword and turned away. "Come along and know me better, then."

And so the two companions set out for the north.

####

The traveler and Reverend eventually came upon an encampment of soldiers fighting a war. Reverend bandaged the soldiers' wounds as the traveler joined the fight. Both won valour for themselves, and when the dust cleared, the surviving soldiers led the two to their leader.

The leader scanned Reverend and shook his hand. Then she turned to the traveler and her expression darkened. "Are you not the renegade prince?" 

"I was." The prince replied. "But I am no longer. I am a mere warrior."

"I'm under orders to return you to your father."

The warrior gripped the hilt of his sword and tensed for battle. Beside him, Reverend drew his own dagger. "I do not wish to fight you, but I refuse to be leashed again."

The leader sighed. "Your father is dying, my liege. His last wish was to see you once more."

Ice trickled through the warrior's veins. "Take me to him, then."

"Immediately." The leader took a staff and spun it, flinging shards of blue fire into a circle.

The warrior gaped in astonishment. "Who are you?"

"Call me Captain." She smiled and beckoned for the warrior and Reverend to pass through. "Because I am your glory. I am your justice and salvation. Now, young prince, leave your adventures behind."

"I will not." The warrior held out his hand to Captain. "Accompany us, so I might return."

Captain took his hand. Together, the three companions passed through the portal.

####

The old king was indeed close to death. The warrior knelt by his bed and wept to see his father so frail.

The king raised his head with great effort and gazed blearily at the traveler. "Who- who are you?"

"Call me Son." The warrior, the traveler, the prince wept. "For I was your hope. I am your love and your hatred in one. Do not go with bitterness in your heart."

"Forgive me, my son." The king's weak body was wracked with sobs. "I was cruel to disown you. Do as you please, but remember where you came from."

He died in peace. The prince rose up from the deathbed, with burning tears dripping from his chin. Reverend took his hand. Captain stood guard. The three would separate paths once more, but not just yet.

"Who are you?" Reverend asked quietly as the three stood on a crossroads.

The prince laughed and gave Reverend a kiss. Captain smiled at the two, then flustered as the prince rounded on her as well.

"Call me Brother." He said, holding his two friends by the hands. "For I can be your light. I am your doom, your glory, your hope. Leave now, but always remember me."


End file.
